cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lanny
|enemies = |likes = Racing, Tia, his family, squeaky noises, hanging out with his friends, jokes, pouncing, solving puzzles, winning, soccer, fixing vehicles, champagne,|dislikes = Losing, rivalries, his family and friends in danger, villains, violence, losing his fur, embarrassment, arrogance, rudeness|powers = Master racing skills|weapons = Claws|fate = Retires from racing, marries Tia, has two sons with her and lives happily with his family and friends}}'''Lanny '''is one of the tritagonists in the Black Lion franchise. He's a South African racer who moved to Maine after marrying Tia and having two sons with her. He gained Tia's hand in marriage with help from his childhood friend, Robert Wooten. After his death, Lanny began to support his son, Matthew by becoming his best friend. Background Lanny was born in South Africa and was trained to become a racer at the age of 18. His family has been racing for many generations and they've hold the championship title for six generations. Lanny began his racing career by starting off as a go-cart racer. He successfully got into the top 10 and worked himself up to the championship. The first few laps were complicated for Lanny but he was able to win in second place. During lunchtime at school, Lanny was planning to make some modifications to his go-cart. If Lanny got rid of the spoiler and the metal rods, his go-cart will go faster. Once his father helped Lanny remove the parts from the go-cart, Lanny signed for the upcoming go-cart race in Cape Town. Lanny arrived at the tryouts and he came in first place with three minutes ahead than the White Puma (actual name Pacey). Just as Lanny was going to talk with his father, Pacey congratulated Leopardson on a job well done. Lanny thanked Pacey and wished him luck at the go-cart race, next week. Three years later, Lanny became a racing legend known as The Cheetah and he developed a brotherly friendship with Pacey. After a previous race, Lanny was signing autographs for his fans and one of his fans was a beautiful leopard. He was stunned by her beauty that he didn't sign her book until she snapped her fingers. She thanked Lanny for the autograph and left. Lanny quickly saw Pacey and quickly asked him who that leopard was. He told Lanny that was his sister, Tia. Determined to see her again, Lanny quickly asked Pacey what Tia would like as a present. Pacey told Lanny that Tia loves flowers, chocolates but her dream is travel the world. Lanny can afford the flowers and chocolates but he can't afford plane fare to Paris, Germany, Japan or even Las Vegas. He then had the idea of asking his childhood friend, Robert Wooten to build him a vehicle that travel across the globe in a minute. Later that night, the cruiser vehicle was ready to fly. Lanny flew the cruiser over to Tia's house where he asked her to join him on a trip to England. Tia calmly said yes and climbed into the cruiser where they traveled to England, Paris, Germany, Japan and Las Vegas. After returning to her house, Tia gave Lanny a kiss for showing her a good time. That first kiss developed a romantic relationship between the two leopards. When Lanny had time-off from his races, he went on a romantic drives and walks with each other. Lanny was planning to propose to Tia after the Pretoria 700. During the race, Lanny was in first place with Pacey in second place. As Lanny was getting closer to the finish line on the last lap, Pacey began to lose control of his car and he rapidly flipped and then finally crashed. Realizing that winning the race will put Pacey out of racing for good, Lanny stopped his car, so he could help Pacey. He took Pacey to the hospital where he thanked Lanny for saving his reputation. As Tia walked in her brother's hospital room, Pacey gave Lanny, his blessing to marry his sister. Once Pacey was discharged from the hospital, Lanny and Tia got married and they moved to Columbia where they had Leon and Gary as their only sons. Personality Lanny is portrayed as a fun-loving, laid-back, calm and selfless leopard. He believes that loyalty is more important than racing. Even though, Lanny loves to win in first place, he shows great sympathy for the racers who end up in a large and fatal crash. He immediately comes to their aid and helps them the best he can. After marrying Tia and having two sons, Lanny enjoyed the quiet life in Columbia with his family and friends. Lanny is shown to have a strong obsession with squeaky objects, which is probably due to his cat-like nature or that he loves the sound of a squeak. Lanny absolutely loves jokes and to laugh at them. Because of his cat-like nature, Lanny loves to pounce on certain things and he can probably do it to some animals like squirrels, chipmunks, hedgehogs and gophers. Lanny is shown to be very calm and that's due to him being nocturnal. Otherwise, Lanny is shown to be very optimistic and energetic. Lanny's love for Tia what convinced him to give up racing, so he can settle down with a family of his own. Unlike MJ, Tommy, Bucky and Rodney, his sons don't have that many fights that MJ and the gang has. But Lanny is willing to help and support his sons in any way he can. He poses as a laid-back but strict fatherly figure towards his sons. Lanny serves as a wise and eccentric friend to Matthew, especially after his father helped find true love. Lanny's optimistic and hyperactive behavior is what makes him eccentric. Physical appearance Lanny is a tall and slender leopard. Before he retired from racing, he wore a blue racing uniform with matching gloves and helmet. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Lanny isn't seen until the ending of the film. He helps Matthew remodel the castle after being adopted into the Mastiff family. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" with the others. Video Game Life Lanny is seen playing different arcade games at the beginning of the movie. He isn't seen again until the ending of the film, when he plays more arcade games with his family. The North Wooten Lanny serves as a minor character in the film. He helps Matthew by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. At the end of the film, he is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Lanny serves as one of the tritagonists in the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Wooten characters Category:Spouses Category:TV Animation characters Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:African characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Mechanics Category:Protagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Martial Artists Category:Jungle animals